Two White Roses
by Diablo of the Jerks
Summary: A peasant girl and a demon slayer begin work at the old castle. What new secrets, betrayal, and love will greet them? InuKik KagSess SanMir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or I wouldn't be righting fanfics.

Summary: Kagome and her friend Sango are going to work at the castle where the long-dead Princess Kikyou recides. But what secrets, betrayal, and new love will greet there arrival at the castle?

**Prologue**

A silvered haired boy who looked to be six, ran down the winding hallway, sliding around corners, gasping for more breath to continue running down the many hallways. His hair flew behind him and his amber eyes flashed with excitement and anticipation. As he rounded a final corner he ran directly into a very recognizeable figure.

"Inuyasha," another silver hair boy said, obviously older than the other but not by much, "why are you running?"

"Didn't you hear, Sesshoumaru? The heir was born! I'm going to go meet him." His voice came out in a wheezing rush. He put his hands on his knees in a futile attempt to regain his lost breath.

"He is still yet to be born, so why rush to hear the woman scream? You still have your lessons to attend to as well."

"But Sesshoumaru,"Inuyasha whined, "Why do I need to learn on the heir's birthday? It's way more important than school work."

"You will continue your lessons even if we are guests in another's castle and here for the birth of the new heir." Was the stern reply.

"Fine." came the grouchy response as Inuyasha stomped off in the opposite direction.

_**Later that same day**_

A dark haired woman sat with her young child in hand, stroking the baby face in a soothing motion. The dark strands of hair had already been present on the girl's head when she was born. The expected boy to become the heir was actually...a girl. The King was angry, he now had a girl. A girl was not a boy. The only way he would have an heir would be for this _girl_ to marry. She would not be a heir but could be used to form an alliance with other strong kingdoms. That was all that consoled the King in his raging thoughts.

The dark haired woman knew how her husband felt. She knew she had not produced what he wanted, he wanted a heir, not a _girl._ She also knew that all her future now held was marriage and children, nothing spectacular. It may even hold disgrace.

King Inutaisho glided into the room gracefully and stood by the newly birthed child. He glanced at the child then at the new mother.

"What will you name this new heir?" He asked calmly.

The Human King, Arashi stared at him. How could the Demon King think that he would let a _girl _run the country? A girl as a heir? It was completely crazy.

"She will not be a heir! She will marry. There is no heir at this moment." Arashi stated, his voice getting angry.

Inutaisho nodded, then looked at the Queen to recieve her answer to his already asked question.

The Queen looked back.

"I'll name her..." She paused

"Kikyou."

**7 years later**

A small girl sat quietly at the frosted window, staring out calmly at the icy world beyond. Her needle work lay forgotten in her hands, the beginning of a peasant girl holding 2 white roses left unfinished. She ran her hands down the the window pane, watching how the area around her hand clouded when cold met warmth.

Her silken robe did not keep her entiely warm like the rough woolen one would have. But she needed to remain presentable, for the royal family that would be visiting. She knew that the Demon King of the Western Lands had two sons that would be accompanying him.

She hoped that the one closer to her age would be entertaining. The castle was boring during the long winters when the outside world was closed off from her.

Maybe her new brother or sister would be fun. Her Mother said that it was a boy. 'It has to be' was what she told Kikyou when she asked how she knew. Kikyou did not know why it had to be a boy but she wanted whatever her Mother wanted.

A light knock was sounded against her door as her Mother stepped in. Her deep purple robe was held in the back over her massive belly. THe baby would be born soon. Maybe in the next couple of days. She walked over to where Kikyou sat next to the frozen window. Her hand rested gently on Kikyou's thin shoulder.

"Let's go meet the your Father's guests."

Kikyou nodded and stood up to walk with her Mother out of the room.

The pregnant woman and the seven-year old girl walked down the hallway to the door that would lead to the grand hall. That's where she would glimpse the royal demon family. Kikyou could almost skip down the hallway in her excitement but her teachings had taught her o be calm and collected, not freely hopping down hallways to meet royal families.

They reached the door that led to the grand hallway where a servant in acceptable attire waited to open the door for them. The Queen nodded and walked through the open doorway.

Kikyou glanced curiously around, looking for where the royal demon family would be. She spotted them and immediately took in thier appearance. A tall, regal, white-haired man stood calmly in the center of the group of four, standing in an important fashion and quietly talking to her Father. Her Father glanced up when she and Mother walked in but immediately turned back to Inutaisho.

Kikyou glanced at the next tallest figure, a silver-haired boy who seemed to be in his late teens, stood off to the side, staring at nothing in particular yet not looking completely unobservant. His form already demanded respect even though he was obviously still a Prince. Next to him was a boy who seemed to be about twelve, was glaring at the tall figure next to him. His white hair fell just short of his mid-back and his blue outfit did not seem to be comfortable.

Kikyou gave a quiet giggle when the taller boy suddenly swung his arm to the side and smacked the younger one in the face. The younger boy's angry glare instantly turned to Kikyou but changed when he noticed who it was. Suprise and curiousity overtook his young features.

Kikyou in her Mother stood there a while longer, waiting for her Father to acknowledge her and her mother's presence. He finally looked up at them and nodded for them to walk over.

THere quiet steps seemed to be the only noise that made itself evident in the large room, as it rebounded of the walls in a gathered echo.

"Inutaisho, I think you will remember my wife, Ishi and my daughter, Kikyou."

Inutaisho nodded to each as thier names were said.

"In fact I, do. These are my sons, Sesshoumaru," he said, gesturing to the taller one, "and Inuyasha." he pointed to the younger one. The two boys bowed.

"Now that the greetings are over, Inutaisho, may we retire to the study to discuss are plans?" Arashi spoke to Inutaisho. He gave a brief nod and they walked off together.

Ishi knelt down beside her daughter and spoke in her ear.

" I want you to be nice and make friends. No fighting, right?"

"Right," Kikyou nodded. Ishi gave a slight bow to the two brothers and then left Kikyou alone in thier presence. Kikyou turned to the two brothers, not sure what to expect. But to her suprise her eyes fell upon nothing. They were gone.

In the study

"I see that you are considering my request." Arashi nodded towards the document in Inutaisho's clawed hand. Inutaisho gave a nod in reply. He stared at the document, deep in thought. After some minutes passed in quiet thinking, Inutaisho spoke.

"I will approve this request on one condition. Let it be Inuyasha and not Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is more likely to accept this."

Arashi immediately nodded, knowing that the Demon King would not be swayed. They each signed the bottom of the document then left the quiet study to inform the ones concerning this document.

With Kikyou

Kikyou glanced around, hoping to easily find the two demon brothers, but nothing greeted her sight. She gave a slight sigh, then walked to the door, only to be stopped by a crash in the distance. '_That was in the direction of the library_' she thought. She yanked the door open and hurried towards the sound of the second crash.

With the two demon brothers

"Why'da ya hit me in the face like that? I didn't do anything!" an adolescent voice cut the air.

"Your staring was becoming irritating. It needed to be stopped."

"That's not a very good reason!"

"It was amusing as well."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as a book hit him in the face. He rubbed his injured nose and glared around. Only leather bound volumes greeted his sight.

"Quit hidin'! It's not fai-" he was stopped as another book hit him from behind, causing him to stumble into the precarious bookcase. His back rammed into the shelves causing a chain reaction. The book case moved in slow motion, tipping on it's edge towards the one sitting behind it. As it hit, the first crash was heard and then the second. The rows fell like dominos till they rested against the far wall and were stopped.

Inuyasha stared at the bookshelves, in awe at what he just saw. He snapped out of his shock when the library door slammed open. He instantly cried:

"It wasn't my fault!"

The figure in the door stood still, staring at the knocked over shelves. She looked from the shelves to Inuyasha then back. Her face reddened and a glare graced her face as she set it upon Inuyasha.

"What do you mean it's not your fault!?! Your the only one in the library! Do you know how long it will take to fix that?!?" her voice exploded in crashing waves, rushing over Inuyasha'a guilty face. He listend a few more minutes to her angry voice until it occured to him that it wasn't his fault. HE immediately sprung into action.

"I said it wasn't my fault! Sesshoumaru pushed me! Just because you cant see him doesn't mean he's not here!" He yelled back. As there argument and scolding continued, the adults arrived. Ishi immediately went to her daughter and stopped her yelling.

"Enough, Inuyasha." Inutaisho stated and Inuyasha immediately stopped. The two young children stared at the Demon King.

"We need to talk to you two, but preferably in a room without fallen books." He indicated the fallen shelves with a raised eyebrow. The two children wordlessly nodded as they left the room, glaring at each other with a vengeance.

The group of five walked down the hallway towards the study, there steps echoing ominously off the walls. They reached the doors of the study and stepped into the firelit room.

"Take a seat there."Arashi gestured to two leather seats for Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Now this is a very serious matter, and it will result in-" he was interrupted by Inuyasha's voice.

"But it wasn't my fault! Sesshoumaru pushed me! I fell int-" he stopped mid-sentence with a glare from Inutaisho.

"As I was saying, this serious matter will result in the union of are two kingdoms. You two are now bethrothed."

That's the prologue! Next chapter you get Kagome and no more Kikyou! Woo! Now review or I'll never post the first chapter! I want at least one! love ya,

-D.O.T.J.


	2. Somewhere New

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

**T**he breeze blew through the many trees, rustling them merrily and whistling through thier branches. The sun shone hot and fiery white above the leafy, green trees and the frothing stream where a young brunette girl sat, watching small fish swimming in the nooks and crannys of the surrounding rocks. She was enjoying watching them actively move instead of herself actually moving, her brown eyes lighting up in enjoyment.

But, unbeknownst to her, another small figure was creeping behind her, crouching behind the nearby bushes, slowly inching forward. The figure stepped right behind the crouched girl and leaned in next to her ear but still out of sight.

"Hello Sango." were the words breathed in her unsuspecting ear.

"AI-YEEE!" Sango cried in suprise, falling forward in her confusion. She almost landed completely in the cold stream but saved herself by thrusting out her hands and supporting herself over the bubbling stream.

"Ha! Scared you didn't I! Told you I would get ya," said a gleeful girl of about seventeen.

"Kagome! That was cheap! I almost landed in the stream," Sango grumbled the last part as she dragged herself out of the stream. Her glare would have made many melt in it's intensity but not Kagome. Lucky for her or she would have been a puddle _along _time ago.

Kagome just giggled at the girl's glare, brushing her black hair back behind her ear.

"You should have noticed that I was coming, it's your job to notice sneak attacks like that. Anyway, we need to bring these clothes back to hang on the line and dry." Kagome turned and started down the well-used path. Sango stood, grumbling as she brushed off her dusty knees.

The two girls, one brunette, one raven-haired, walked together along the path in a companionable silence, enjoying each others company whilst enjoying nature and the sunny day. There steps quietly recompacting the dirt that made-up the path, showing how worn it is.

They reached there designated location, a small house at the edge of the village, surrounded by a small garden. As they walked up the path, they were greeted by the sight of a small, dark-haired boy, his brown eyes taking in their burden of clean clothes. He immediately ran inside the house, slamming the door shut as he entered.

Both the older girls chuckled at his apparent distaste for laundry and walked to the back of the house where a long line had been set up to dry laundry. They chatted comfortably as they folded the laundry over the line, talking about whatever subject came to mind.

They were interrupted in the midst of thier chatting and laundry by a young, dark-haired man dressed in purple robes. His staff jingled as he walked around the house to where the two girls were busily hanging laundry.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome and Sango Dear, lovely day isn't it?" He greeted as he sidled up alongside Sango. He innocently acknowledged Sango with a nod of the head and a grin on his face before Sango realized what was happening and slapped him. Hard.

"Perverted monk, can't keep his dirty hands to himself." came the muttered accusation

"My hands aren't 'dirty'. I washed them in the stream before I came here." the accused monk corrected.

Kagome gave a laugh at his sarcasm turning back to the laundry.

"Is there a reason your here, Miroku?" Kagome asked pleasantly as she worked.

"Actually, there is. I didn't come to just spread joy," Sango snorted " I came to tell you that Lord Shigeo and Lady Naoko are currently searching for new maids to help cleanse the old Kawaguchi Castle. It is being prepared for guests from the Demon Lands and they need people to upkeep the place while thier guests stay. There will be cash and boarding for your service. I thought you two might be interested."

"That actually might be a good idea, Sango, I mean, that extra pay might help pay for the bad crops this season and we could use a few extra things around here. What do you think?" Kagome directed her question to the thoughtful brunette.

"Well, what about Souta? He cant come to the Castle with us, where would he stay?" She questioned.

"He could stay with your brother for awhile. Just until the job is done." She replied.

Sango stood still, considering the offer. Kohaku _was _responsible and the extra cash would be helpful. What could possibly happen?

Sango sighed. "I guess it would be okay."

"Yes! To the castle we will go! Maybe we'll catch a glance of the royal family." Kagome laughed, doubting what she had just said completely.

**A few days later**

"Come on, Sango, hurry up or we'll be late!" called an excited Kagome behind her as she walked along the road towards the Kawaguchi castle. She could already see it's distended surrounding wall.

Sango rushed up beside her, catching her breath as she slowed. She glanced at the old castle, noting the vines growing along the protective wall. Those would have to be cleared.

The two girls reached the wooden gate where they were greeted with the sight of about fifty other cleaning woman. They were gathering in the courtyard, chatting and greeting each other as old friends.

"Hello Kagome! Hello Sango!" a red-headed girl came up, "I haven't seen you guys in years!"

"It's nice to see you to Ayame, how have you been?" Kagome greeted the eager wolf-demon.

"Fine. Are you guys here to help prepare the castle?" Ayame asked the two.

"Yah, we figured the extra money would be good." Sango replied, "What about you?"

"I'm here to make sure that the rooms are set-up the way the royalty requested. So I'm making sure everything's in order before they arrive." she answered happily.

"Who exactly is coming?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, I was told that it would be Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Demon Lands and Lord Kouga of the Northern Demon Lands. Of course with there traveling parties as well."

"Wasn't Sesshoumaru the one with the hanyou half-brother? The one engaged to the long-dead Princess of this castle?" Sango asked.

"I think so, I think his name was Inatasha or Inusasha, something like that." Ayame responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked the two talking females in front of her.

"Well, my Father told me a story, more of a tragedy really, about the Princess of this castle and her fiancee, Inu-something," Sango began, "It started when the Princess and Inu-something were promised to each other at a young age. Of course they resented it, but as the Princess came of age, they began to fall for each other."

"Until, a traveling bandit came to the castle one evening, wounded. The Princess took pity upon him and tended to him until his health was restored. But in his incapacitated months, he fell for the Princess and soon began plotting to make her his. He knew that the Princess would no longer be promised if there was no one to be promised to."

"So the bandit made a deal with the devil. He would have the powers of a demon, if he gave his body as a host. With his new demon mass, he changed his form and made his appearance into that of the hanyou-prince. He then attacked the Princess, assuming his attacks would be non-fatal. He then changed his form into that of the Princess and tried to kill her fiance, but failed."

"The Princess, thinking that her love had betrayed her, shot a sacred arrow at him, for she was a miko as well, and pinned him to a tree where he was to sleep for an eternity. The Princess soon died afterward, muttering on how the hanyou had betrayed her, but her sister knew this could not be true for he had been forced into picking herbs with her all day. So in the end they were betrayed by someone other than themselves and thier lives were lost because of it." Sango finished her tale.

"Wow, that is a tragedy. What happened to her lover? The hanyou prince?" Kagome asked

"He's said to still be pinned to the very same tree as he has been for fifty years now. No one really knows where the tree is located and many suspect that the Princess's runaway sister is protecting the tree and it's inhabitant from detection and harm." Ayame answered for Sango

"Wow, this was all fifty years ago. Imagine losing your knowledge and surrounding of the world for fifty years." the three girls stood in silence, each searching through there own thoughts about the tragedy. There thoughts were interrupted by a tall, thin woman standing at the head of the crowd.

"I have been appointed to over look the cleaning and service to the arriving Lords. My name is Hazuki and you will come to me if you have any questions. First though, I will lead you to your accomidations." She turned sharply on her heel and headed towards the side of the castle.

"Great, we got a slave driver. She seems pretty harsh to me." Sango muttered.

"Come on, give her a chance, she can't be _that_ bad." Kagome replied. Sango shrugged and continued following the tall woman.

She led them through a hallway then a series of doors till they reached the quarters where they would be sleeping.

It was a fairly large room with rows of beds set up along the wall. Scattered around the room, hanging from the ceiling, were bells that seemed to be attached to ropes beyond the walls.

Hazuki pointed to the bells.

"These will be the ways that the Lords will summon anyone if they are needed. Each bell is a different room as you can see is engraved upon it's exterior. They even sound different so eventually you will learn the sound of each room." She then pointed to the beds along the walls.

"These will be your sleeping quarters.You will sleep in these during your stay here." Many heads in the crowd nodded in understanding.

She continued speaking, explaining how things would be run in the castle while the guests were present. Finally the lecture was over and everyone went to thier respective beds, Sango and Kagome choosing two that stood in the far corner. They unpacked there bags and slid beneath the covers.

Chatter filled the room as the last few woman, young and old, took refuge from the cold in there beds. Slowly talk turned to whispers and whispers turned to the occasional giggle. Eventually, everything but breathing was heard in the room.

Kagome laid there,thinking of what the next two months would hold for her and her friend. Maybe they would be enjoyable or they would be disagreeable. Who knew? Her eyes finally slid shut as her mind slipped into an unconcious sleep.

I want to thank: Unique Maiden, elemental573, and EternalLove495. And I wont forget my one anonymous, Shay. Thank you all for reviewing my story and being so supportive, I appreciate it. I'll try, but wont guarantee, to make the next chapter longer.

-Keep reading, DOTB


	3. The Fate of the Bandit

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!!!!! But I do own this biscuit that Im eating!!!! It's deliscious!!!

**The Fate of the Bandit**

A sly figure brushed through the shadowy passages, turning into hallways at a silent trot. The quiet form seeming to be sneaking but not entirely trying to hide their presence. The unidentified figure shifted into a darkened room, the door never seeming to open or close as they slipped through.

"Kagura, have you found the location of the old hag?" the sly figured asked.

"No, but I have some leads. I believe that she is somewhere near the Kawaguchi Castle that Lady Kikyou once resided in. I may be able to detect more information with the new arrivals at the Castle. I heard a bit of gossip about the story but it did not provide much information." A young woman stepped out of the shadows, bowing as she spoke, her death bring fan tucked away.

"Good, I will finish what I started with that Filthy Hanyou, and find what happened to the rest of the Jewel." The dark figure nodded his approval at Kagura. She stepped out the window and in a flurry of wind, was flying away into the dark, moonless sky.

No one was left in the room when Kagura finally reached the horizon.

!12#3$456&78(9)0

The bright sun peeked through the tightly shuddered windows, letting the person's sleeping inside that it was time to awaken from their slumber. A few rustled and sat up, used to waking up at this time, but many slept on, ignoring the waking world.

Sango sat up, her eyes blinking away the sleep fairly easily. She glanced at the huddled figure of Kagome, seemingly undisturbed by the noise that was beginning to fill the sleeping quarters. Sango started to reach out to wake her, when she remembered last time she did that.

Her wrist and forehead were sore for a week. She quietly told the woman sleeping on the otherside of Kagome, not to wake her, it was potentially dangerous and she was coming back with something better. The woman nodded and started warning others away from the sleeping Kagome.

Sango rushed to the closet at the end of the room and opened the dusty door. It screeched and protested at being pried open but she was desperate. Inside were alot of bug carcasses, a moldy bucket and a musty broom. Perfect.

Sango grabbed the broom and rushed back to Kagome and held the broom in front of her. A crowd of woman had gathered to watch the spectacle that was to happen. Sango grabbed the musty straws of the broom and reached the handle towards what she guessed was Kagome's side. A quick jab and retreat ensued as the broom handle quickly dug into Kagomes curled figure then left. When she did not respond, the handle was back, with a sharper jab.

Kagome shifted, reaching her hand out to swat threateningly at the object of her discomfort, but met empty air. Instead of stopping her hand after not feeling anything, she kept swinging, full force in her downward arc until her hand slammed into the wooden bedframe below.

"Ow!" Kagome cried as she rolled out of bed surprised and unhappy. Several woman from the gathered crowd chuckled at the antics of the two girls and the crowd quietly dispersed.

"Sango! What was that for? I was sleeping!" Kagome was instantly awake from her tumble and seething.

"That's exactly the reason why I did it. Remember when I woke you last time without the stick? My forehead had that mark for weeks even if the pain went away in one!" Sango retorted.

Kagome just glared, knowing full well that Sango was right and that it was usually painful to wake her up, but still, did she have to jab so hard?

She grumbled as she dressed into her attire for the day, quickly for she knew Hazuki would be there any moment and that it was important that everyone was dressed, with beds made and ready for directions when she arrived in the morning.

Kagome made her bed as well as she could in the next few seconds then scrambled to stand in front of it as Hazuki entered the room. Her sharp shoulders, straight and proper while her narrowed eyes searched for faults as she walked down the aisle between the different beds.

"Your clothing is rumpled, but that is no worry for you will get uniforms so that this Castle wil remain presentable along with it's staff." She turned sharply and looked at Kagome's bed.

"Fix the wrinkled mess. I said to make your bed, not make it then sleep in it again." A few woman chuckled at the comment and Hazuki gave a thin smile.

"As punishment for your...inability to make your own bedding, you will make everyone elses bed tomorrow so that you'll get plenty of practice.

"But that's not fair to Kagome! This is work, not a slave camp." Sango protested.

"Oh, but it is all but fair, you are getting paid and if you do not follow my rules then your pay may remain with me." Hazuki glared at Sango, daring her to question her authority. And Sango did dare, but was cut off by Kagome stepping in front of her.

"Miss Hazuki, do not worry, I will perform your request tomorrow morning as soon as possible." Kagome bowed and remained in front of Sango.

"I had no doubts to begin with Miss Kagome, but I will gain some if your friend here decides to give me any." Hazuki gave Sango a sharp glare then turned directly on her heel and marched to the front of the room.

"Today, we will seperate into teams of various numbers, depending on the room, each team getting a different room to start with. Team one and two will work on the chambers requested for the coming Lords. Teams three through seven will clean various room that I assign. Teams eight and nine will begin on the kitchen and Team ten, will begin on the facilities." She glanced around as if to ask for questions then spoke again.

"Team one will be..." Hazuki continued on while the group before her chatted quietly with one another, listening for their given names and what teams they would be assigned to. Sango glared at Hazuki, already guessing what Team she would be on while Kagome glanced around at the chatting woman, catching slips of thier chatter.

"I heard Lady Kikyou slept in the grandest room on the tallest part of the castle for her protection." One woman spoke loudly.

"I had this very handsome man come up to me the other day, he was so charming and gallant and asked ever so politely if I would bear his children." A cute young woman said to her friend.

"Do you think the Lords' will be handsome? I heard Lord Sesshoumaru was so graceful but so cold and that Lord Kouga is brash but very handsome." another woman asked her friend.

Kagome listened to thier chatter until she was awoken from her trance by the calling of her name.

"Team six is made up of, Tayamo Hitomi, Katuki Suzume, and Higurashi Kagome. You will work out in the gardens, uprooting the various weeds and clearing the overgrown flowers."

Kagome walked forward and waved back at Sango, mouthing good luck. Sango nodded and awaited her fate. She continued glaring at Hazuki until her name was called for Team ten and she was the only name called.

"Since there are no more available people Miss Sango, you will be cleaning the facilities yourself." she grinned maliciously at Sango. "and the mops are all in use but we still have small scrubbing hand brushes for you to use."

Sango just glared at her in contempt, then turned on her heel and marched towards the door, stepping through then slamming it shut as she headed towards the area where the cleaning tools were temporarily kept.

!12#3$456&78(9)0

Kagome followed the two woman in her group to the small clearing in the courtyard. They had been assigned this small plot of land by the large wall. Kagome slipped on her thick leather gloves and began work instantly while Hitomi and Suzume chatted easily, taking thier time to begin work.

The sun passed across the sky as the many woman throughout the castle worked at their asigned jobs. Kagome wiped the sweat on her brow as the sun let it's rays beat down across her clothed back.

A bell clanged from the direction of the kitchen, letting the surrounding workers know that it was time to stop and eat. Kagome stood up, listening to the other two woman chatter aimlessly on, exchanging gossip at a rate almost unintelligible. Almost.

"That Sango girl should mind her own business. Hazuki had every right to punish her but didn't. It's disappointing that Hazuki's so soft-hearted. An iron fist is exctly what that girl Sango needs." Suzume whined to Hitomi.

"I completely agree."She dropped her voice to a point that she thought Kagome couldn't hear."Kagome deserved her punishment, did you see hhow rumpled she was. Very unladylike! Not like I'd expect that from a simple village girl."

"Speaking of simple, did you see that girl, Kaori,?" The gossip continued, moving on past the subject of Sango and Kagome, much to Kagome's relief. She didn't think she could handle much more of thier gossip but neither could she handle a confrontation.

The three arrived at the kitchen and stood in the serving line, ready to be fed. Kagome reached the front and extended her bowl for the food. The girl serving, smiled and gave her some bread and meat. She nodded her thanks then wandered off to find Sango.

She wandered around the small clusters of woman and girls, looking for the familiar face of her friend. Not recognizing anyone, she sat down to eat her food. Her first taste was bland and unfufilling. Maybe she could collect some herbs she saw on the side of the road on the way here. She stood then strode up to Hazuki.

"Miss Hazuki, may I leave the castle grounds to collect herbs, then return immediately after my small collection is complete." Kagome bowed while saying this, hoping to gain her acceptance of her request.

Hazuki eyed her, appraising her for deceit. Not seeming to detect any, she nodded sharply then turned away. Kagome smiled and bowed then hurried away towards the exit.

!12#3$456&78(9)0-

The sun shed it's light, warmly across the forest leaves, scattering it's burning gaze among the many plants below on the forest floor. Kagome stepped lightly through the many plants, selecting the herbs she recognized and wanted. She was only a bit off the road and coould find her way back.

But every plant she picked, made her take another unconscious step forward, leading her away from her well-known path. When her arms were full of herbs she wanted, she turned around, fully expecting to see the travelled road. But only tres and shrubbery greeted her gaze.

A small pull of panic began to build up inside her chest and she swivelled around, looking for familiar landmarks. But she recognized nothing. As she started to panic, her gaze rested on a small thinning of the trees. She stepped towards that, relief flooding her very being.

She jogged forward, herbs in hand, towards the clearing ahead where the road appeared to lie. As she stepped through the last bit of trees, a house not a road met her sight. The house was small and had a bit of smoke curling through a hole in the roof. Kagome stepped forward, unknowing of what awaited her inside the hut.

But even as she stepped forwards, something new caught her gaze. It was tree, unsurrounded by others. It was fairly large, but that's not what caught her attention. A small scrap of fabric was fluttering from the other side.

Kagome glanced from the hut to the tree, but curiousity won and she stepped towards the tree, almost tip-toeing to the otherside. What she saw there was not what was expected.

There, pinned to the tree by a solid arrow, was a silver-haired boy, his red outfit, fluttering in the breeze, his silver hair catching the wind. She even saw the ears on his head twitch at her approach. She could see the rise and fall of his chest, even though an arrow was stuck through his heart.

There before her, was a silver-haired demon.

!12#3$456&78(9)0-+

Woo, glad that's over with. I had severe writer's block and had to quickly brainstorm where this story was goin and how I would get it started. That's why it took so long. That and I was lazy and had five hour soccer practices all week so you can't blame me! Well, cya for now

-D.O.T.J.


End file.
